narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giriko
Giriko (''ギリコ, Giriko)'' is a rogue scientist originally from the Land of Frost. Most recently, he has worked in Kusagakure where he tried experimenting on Kazō Yakusho. His notable invention is a genetically altered parasite. Background Giriko was born in the Land of Frost. While living there, he began researching genetic engineering. Hearing of clans that use various insects or animals to fight, he wanted to create a loyal creature that was a parasite. With a lack of intelligence, the parasite would obey the master as a result of symbiosis. In order to keep its host alive, it would have to fight for him. Years later, he created what he believed to be the parasite he desired. He injected the eggs inside his body and prepared observe the results. After a few weeks with no effects, the parasite seemed to hatch, and the larvae began to devour some of Giriko’s organs. In order to stay alive, he hooked himself up to various machines as the parasite ate more of his organs. Soon afterward, the parasite entered a pupa state and stopped attacking him. He was unsure if the experiment had such results due to his age, so he decided he needed to run another test; this time on a child. His theory was that the parasite would grow with the child. He created a device that would incubate the eggs until they could be injected into a person. The device was small, and he surgically implanted it into his left palm, just below the skin. After seeing a potential child, he injected the eggs into them just by laying his hand on them. Over the next few weeks, he observed the child from a distance so as not to alert others of his actions. On the day he expected the eggs to hatch, the child began complaining of severe pains. Within a few hours, the child was dead. Giriko was surprised at the outcome, since his parasite took much longer to do serious damage. Realizing he couldn’t stay in the village, he left before anything led back to him. Moving proved difficult with the machines strapped to him, but he eventually made it to Yugakure. At some point he decided to try again, this time with two children. He would inject the eggs into different parts of the body than he did with the first child to see if that had any effect. Once again, the children died quickly. By this time, the pupae inside of him had evolved into their adult stages. Strangely, they had not devoured anymore of his organs. Having killed three children, he moved to Takigakure. Thinking he figured out the answer, he attempted one more experiment. Once more, it failed. He realized people had begun making connections between the children and him, so he needed to leave again and stay in hiding. He moved to the Land of Flora and stopped his experiments. Over the next few years, he realized he no longer needed the machines to stay alive. With the parasite still inside of him, he actually could use the creature to run his bodily functions. He had entered a symbiotic state with the parasite, in which he takes in nutrients for it and in return, it keeps him alive. Although he had achieved his symbiotic state, the parasite could not leave his body to serve him loyally. It was a drawback he had to live with for the sake of science. Deciding to start fresh, he joined the Research and Development team in Kusagakure. There he met Kōza Yakusho. After working with the man for a while, Giriko met his son, Kazō. Unable to push his old experiment aside, he injected some eggs into the boy’s left hand. He wasn’t sure how the larvae would fair, being so far from the nutrients that flow throughout the boy’s organs. Over the next few weeks, Giriko saw the boy regularly when he visited Kōza’s home lab. The boy would sit in the corner and watch the work progress, and Giriko started to grow fond of him. When he realized the eggs would hatch, he knew he had to leave. Telling Kōza he had some business to attend to, he took his supplies and left. After Kōza saved his son, Giriko was caught and imprisoned, his misplaced logbook serving as evidence. Realizing the boy had not only survived, but lasted most of the day without being seriously injured, Giriko knew the limbs were the best place to inject the eggs. While in prison, he continued his experiments on inmates. With the extra time the larvae took to get to major organs, as well as the stronger bodies of adults, he was able to extract the parasites in their pupa states before the inmates became as empty as he was. Personality As a man of science, Giriko lives solely for knowledge. He can be a bit arrogant when it comes to his mind, and he pushes the limits of what he can accomplish with it. He claims to use his abilities for the good of the world, even if it means taking some unethical risks. He sees science as a double-edged sword. It can either further your goals or cut them down; but one doesn't know which until they try. He has shown empathy for those who get harmed by his work, proving he truly has good intentions. Before experimenting on others, he used his own body. When that failed, he reluctantly moved on to new test subjects. This may be an obsessive compulsion, as he can't seem to stop himself from leaving an experiment that hasn't been fully tested. Appearance Giriko has brown hair and a beard. His eyes are black and he wears rectangular glasses. After injecting himself with a parasite, he has been whittled down to skin and bones, almost literally. In order to stay alive, he attached himself to various life support machines that he wore strapped to his body. When the parasite fully evolved, he no longer needed the machines and could survive by living off of the parasite. This has returned a bit of his strength to him in the process. His attire consists of a full length black cloak that serves as his lab coat. When he wore his life support, the cloak covered up the machinery. Abilities Intelligence Giriko is a very intelligent man, able to study and understand multiple fields of science. His main area of expertise is genetic engineering and biology. He is also able to easily switch to other fields, as seen when he joins Kōza’s research team. His skills allowed him to create a parasite and even keep his body alive after the parasite ate most of his organs. Summoning Technique After collecting the parasites from his fellow inmates, Giriko was able to incubate the pupae outside of a human body. This caused them to mutate and revert to a larval state again. With more incubation, the larvae grew larger. He was able to find a place to hide the larvae inside the prison. For the rest of his time there, he used what little he knew about ninja to tap into his chakra and master the Summoning Technique. After escaping prison, he was able to summon the larvae to his aid, with one having grown to a gigantic size. He now keeps them in a hidden lab for future summoning. Inventions Parasitic Larvae After successfully acquiring the pupae stages of his parasite from inmates, Giriko began incubating them. Soon they grew to larger sizes, with most being the size of a small animal. Being outside of a host, the pupae reverted to a mutated larval state that could survive without a host. The mutation makes the creatures unstable, and they seek to devour anything in their way in order to gain enough nutrients to return to their pupa stage and grow properly. They are able to burrow through various substances besides flesh and bone, including the ground and even metal. The only way to kill them seems to be decapitation, as it removes the dangerous mouth from the rest of the parasite. It is unknown what will happen to these mutated versions if they grow past their current stage. Parasite Incubator/Injector Using his vast knowledge, Giriko has constructed a device to incubate parasite eggs and inject them into others. He has also made a larger version to grow the pupae he collected into their mutated larval state. Part I Shadows of the Past Arc In a flashback, a young Kazō answers a knock at his door to find Giriko holding an armful of scrolls and other supplies. After sharing some witty banter with the boy, he introduces himself, and after a bit of fumbling with his supplies, shook the boy's hand. He said he was there to work on a project with Kazō’s father, but couldn't pass up the chance of another experiment. Using the injector in his hand, he had injected parasite eggs into Kazō's hand. For the next few weeks, Giriko worked with Kazō's father in his basement lab. While they worked, Kazō sat in the corner, watching them. After a few weeks, Giriko realized the parasite would hatch and kill the boy. Unlike the other children, he had actually spent time with Kazō on a regular basis. In order to ensure he got away, he left early, telling Kōza he had other things to take care of. In the present, Kazō and Naruto Uzumaki found Giriko after he escaped prison. Both the Grass and the Leaf had been called to aid in capturing the various escapees, since the prison was on the border of their lands. Giriko was surprised to see Kazō, and even expressed relief. Unlike his other experiments, he had actually grown attached to the boy during their time together. When he took note Kazō’s wrapped up arm, Kazō responded by manipulating it and revealing the wood beneath. Giriko seemed genuinely impressed with the genin’s growth. He then revealed the results of all his work and released a parasite that was the size of a small animal. After releasing it, Giriko continued his escape. Naruto jumped out to follow him, but the parasite attacked. Kazō blocked it and was startled to see it burrow its way through his prosthetic. He told Naruto to capture Giriko since the creature would devour him from the inside out if he touched it. Before they could make any moves, a gigantic version of the parasite appeared where Giriko was. As Kazō struggled to contain the small one, Naruto decided to face one giant with another. Gamabunta was summoned and berated Naruto for calling him. With his large tantō in hand, Gamabunta was able to keep away from the parasite’s devouring mouth and kill it. Giriko was swiftly recaptured, saying he may need to run experiments on more inmates to fix flaws in his creation. Part II Cost of Knowledge Arc Giriko is seen in a flashback that shows much of his past, before coming to the Grass Village and meeting Kazō. He is first seen researching parasites in order to create a loyal specimen that would function similarly to the insects used by some ninja clans. He began engineering his creation and eventually achieved a potential breakthrough. In order to utilize the properties of the parasite, he needed a symbiotic relationship with it. To gain this, he had to inject the parasite into his own body and wait for the results. Within a few weeks, the eggs hatched and the larval stage of the parasite was born. However, the symbiotic state Giriko had hoped for was ruined when the parasite began devouring some of his organs. He hooked himself up to several life support machines in order to stay alive. Weakened by the ordeal, he thought his research would end there. Luckily the parasite had soon entered its pupae state and stopped attacking him. He soon theorized that maybe his older body wasn't a good fit for the parasite. If a younger body were used, the two could grow together. He knew this was a risky gamble. Even if it worked, it was still unethical. However, he couldn't let his research die so soon. He created a device that would incubate the eggs until they could be injected into a person. The device was small, and he surgically implanted it into his left palm, just below the skin. He then went out to find a child to experiment on. His first target was a young boy. After "accidentally" bumping into him, Giriko placed his hand on the boy's chest. He walked away but kept an eye on the boy. After the few weeks, Giriko noticed the child complaining of severe pains. Within a few hours, the child was dead. This shocked Giriko, since the parasite inside of himself took much longer to do serious damage. He had just killed a child, and couldn't stay there to face the consequences. Moving proved difficult with the life support machines strapped to him, but he eventually made it to Yugakure. At some point he decided to try again, this time with two children. He decided to pick new places of injection to see if that was a factor. The first child, a young girl, was injected in the stomach. The other was a boy who had it injected into his neck. Once again, the children died quickly. He prepared to flee again. By this time, the pupae inside of him had evolved into their adult stages. Strangely though, they had not devoured anymore of his organs. He moved to Takigakure next. Thinking he figured out the answer, he attempted one more experiment. Once again, a young girl died after having the parasite injected into her skull. Four children were now dead because of him. He was confused as to why they died so quickly, when he was able to last longer. People had begun making connections between the children and him, so he needed to leave again and stay in hiding. He moved to the Land of Flora and stopped his experiments. Over the next few years, he realized he no longer needed the machines to stay alive. In return for letting it feed off of him, the parasite actually ran many of his bodily functions that he could no longer do himself. He had entered a symbiotic state with the parasite, in which he takes in nutrients for it and in return, it keeps him alive. Although he had achieved his symbiotic state, the parasite could not leave his body to serve him loyally, as he had intended. A while later, Giriko is seen arriving in Kusagakure and joining their Research and Development team. Back in the present, Kazō and his father arrive at Giriko's original lab in the Land of Frost. Giriko had returned to this lab after escaping prison once more. It had been about a decade since he first left the lab. With it so far away from the prison he was in, it was the perfect place to continue his work. He finds the two looking through his research notes. His former colleague tells Kazō to search the room Giriko had just come from while the two men talk. Kōza berated Giriko for his work. He struck Giriko for killing innocent children and kicked him across the room for trying to do the same to his son. Giriko told him he had to do it; that science often called for rash actions like that. Though he felt regret for his actions, he still saw it as justified for science. This infuriated Kōza and he grabbed a flask of chemicals and threw it at Giriko. The flask shattered and dowsed Giriko with the acid. As he lay there, writhing in agony, Kōza asked why he didn't just experiment on himself. Giriko reached for another container and spilled the powdered contents over him to neutralize the acid. He then ripped open his cloak to show Kōza his body. Several objects squirmed around, below his skin. He told Kōza that he already did that. The result was his withered out body that would be dead if not for the parasite keeping him alive. Kōza seemed sickened by the sight as his son came back into the lab. He told Kazō that they would leave. With Giriko in such a state, he wouldn't be able to do much more in terms of research. Before leaving, they destroyed more of the equipment in the room. Giriko lay there as the two shattered what had taken him years to achieve. After they left, he is seen lamenting his lost work and his failures as an ethical human. Quotes (To Kazō) “''A prosthetic?... You’re quite a talented one aren’t you? I can’t imagine what it must have been like for you, to be crippled at such a young age.” (To Kazō) “''To be honest, I ended up regretting doing that to you. Of all the children I’ve experimented on, you’re the only one I’ve actually spent time with. You’re a lot like your father… just as sharp… I’m glad you survived.” (To Kōza) “''You say that like I ENJOYED taking their lives… I’m not a monster, Kōza, I’m a man of science. As a scientist, you know that risks need to be taken in order to progress. Of course I feel remorse for their deaths… they were children! But I couldn’t move on until I at least tried.” (To Kōza) “''Do you really think I’d do all that to children without first doing it to myself?!... Look! Do you see it? This is what I’ve become. I doubt I have many organs left intact. They’re the only thing keeping me alive right now... Ironic, isn’t it? After working with parasites for so long I’ve actually become one... You say I should be put to death, but don’t you see? I’m already dead! An empty husk, sucking up what little nutrients it can get!” References *Giriko is an OC created by KusaNin. *Images used pictures of Homura Mitokado for body proportions and general pose. Category:FINAL Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Kusagakure Category:Takigakure Category:Yugakure Category:Land of Frost